While the parent's are away the boys will play
by Killercat-nya
Summary: sequel 2 Young Encounters.Its been 4 years since their first sexual encounter and the boys are 12. Their parents still have not found out their sons dirty secrets and they plan to keep it that way,right now its time for a little fun while...SasuNaru,lemon


**Wow I'm surprised at how many reviews I got for A Young Encounter. I wasn't going to put it up but I was like 'eh, what the hell why not' Hahaha! So this is for all those who asked for a sequel to A Young Encounter I hope you like it!**

**Summary: It has been 4 years since their first sexual encounter and the boys are 12. Their parents still have not found out their sons dirty secrets and they plan to keep it that way, for now. But right now it's time for a little fun while their parents are away for the weekend.**

**Warning: This is Yaoi (boyxboy), lemon**

**Disclaimer:…I don't own Naruto. *sigh***

* * *

It was around 8 on a Friday morning when a happy go lucky blonde bounced out the front door. He ran next door with a wide smile stopping and waving to the man and woman putting their bags in the car. "Good morning Mikoto-san, Fugaku-san!!" He chirped. Fugaku grunted while Mikoto smiled warmly at the little ball of energy.

"Good morning Naruto-kun are your parents about ready to head out?" She asked as she put the last bag in the vehicle.

"Yup, they should be out any minute now." He bounced up and down on his heals excited about being old enough to have the weekend to himself without parents or a babysitter. _Well I guess not to myself but with Sasuke._ Speaking of his raven haired friend where was he? Naruto looked around thinking that maybe he missed him or something. Not seeing him he opened his mouth to ask were Sasuke was when his parents came out with their luggage.

The blonde helped them get their stuff in the car, all of them where going in the Uchiha's car, and then turned to ask were the missing raven was. "Where's Sasuke?"

"Oh, you know him dear he's still in bed out like a baby." Mikoto laughed and Naruto chuckled with a devious look in his blue eyes. Both Mikoto and Kushina looked at each other thanking the same thing. _Poor Sasuke. _Everyone knew that the blonde was a little devil always pulling pranks on people. Once he put orange hair dye in his dad's shampoo bottle of course he was punished by eating his father's cooking for two weeks. Two _long_ weeks with horrible food.

They all said their goodbyes, both women giving Naruto some money for pizza and movies and whatever else they may want to get for the weekend. "Now Naru you best behave. No breaking things or letting strangers in the house and keep your phone close by for emergencies." Kushina said pulling her little boy in for a hug.

"Yeah, yeah I know. Don't worry and have fun 'kay?" Naruto smiled up at his mom and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She laughed and gave him one last hug before getting in the car. The blonde waved till they were out of site then a wide grin broke out on his face as he walked to the door rubbing his hands together.

Sasuke was sleeping peacefully until he was jolted out of his slumber, very rudely I might add. "NARUTO!!!" He yelled as he leaped from his bed chasing after the blonde.

Naruto ran for his life. He ran downstairs trying to find a place to hide from the evil demon he just woke. Hearing Sasuke stomping down the stairs he quickly slipped down to the basement and hid behind some boxes, snickering into his hand every now and then as he heard the raven stomping around and yelling at him to bring his ass out of hiding. The blonde gasped and went silent as Sasuke flung the door to the basement open.

The raven was in a foul mood the dobe had dumped a large bowl of ice cold water on him then ran off giggling like a girl. "Naruto, you better get your ass out here right now so I can shove my foot up it." Naruto rolled his eyes. _Oh yah, that really makes me want to come out. Bastard, can't take a joke._ Sasuke growled and stomped up the stairs slamming the door on his way out. The blonde waited a good 20 minutes before he decided to slowly crawl out of hiding. Straightening up and brushing his pants off he chuckled to himself. "I knew he would give up. He's probable brooding upstairs now. Hehe."

Naruto took a step and froze as pale arms wrapped around him pinning his arms to each side of him. "I don't give up dobe and you'll pay for dumping water on me." Sasuke said huskily into the blonde's ear sending shivers up his spin. The raven smirked at hearing a low moan and his dobe pushing back on him. Sasuke slid one hand down and rubbed the blonde through his jeans loving the little mewls that came from Naruto. He started to suck on the blonde's neck causing him to moan louder and buck into the raven's hand.

"Mmmm…Sasuke." Naruto always loved it when Sasuke touched him the raven knew just how to turn him on. The blonde was painfully hard now and was about to ask for more when everything stopped and the raven moved away from him. He whined looking at Sasuke with pleading eyes and the raven just smirked and walked up the stairs leaving Naruto hard, horny, and pissed. "Teme!!!"

For the rest of the day Naruto pouted and ignored Sasuke, but the raven didn't care it was his dobe's punishment for the rude awakening he had gotten. It was around 5 now and Naruto had made Sasuke go get the movies on his own while he ordered the pizza, when the raven returned he looked a little ruffled and grumpy. Naruto raised an eyebrow at this. "What's wrong with you, teme?" He asked.

"I ran into Sakura and Ino and they wouldn't leave me the hell alone." Sasuke growled and tossed the movies on the coffee table as he flopped down on the couch. Naruto's eye twitched and he cursed under his breath wishing for them to meet a horrible demise. The raven looked over and smirked. "Are you jealous Na-ru-to?" He purred and chuckled when his blonde turned away mumbling a 'Teme' as he went into the kitchen.

They had finished their first movie and half the pizza a little after 7. Naruto let his mind wonder as Sasuke was putting in another movie. He thought back to when Sasuke and him were caught watching one of Itachi's movies.

_**Flashback**_

_It was just a week before school started back up 10 year old Sasuke and 9 year old Naruto had snuck another of Itachi's DVD's. They had been watching it for about 10 minutes when Itachi himself barged in. "Sasuke did you take my last pack of cookies again?!" Sasuke looked up with a cookie in his mouth shaking his head. The older raven glared and went to say something about the treat hanging from his little brother's mouth when he heard a moan. He froze and looked at the T.V. mouth dropping to the floor. Itachi quickly ran over to turn the device off with a blush racing across his cheeks. Yanking the DVD out of the player he turned towards the boys on the bed. "What have I told you about going in my room Sasuke!? You two should not be watching stuff like this!" The 17 year old ranted._

_Sasuke raised a brow at this. "But you watch it." Naruto nodded his head in agreement with the younger raven._

"_That's because I'm old enough to watch it. You on the other hand are not." Naruto frowned at this._

"_But 'Tachi when will we be old enough then?" The blonde asked innocently and Sasuke looked towards his brother for an answer as well._

_Itachi blinked then walked to the door and stopped. Glancing back at both of them he said. "When you're 30 and don't tell mom and dad about this understand or I'll sick Kisame on you." Both boys shuddered at the thought of Itachi's friend chasing them like they were fish in the sea with a shark on their tail. The older boy smirked at the horrified looks and walked out closing the door._

_**End Flashback**_

Naruto chuckled they didn't listen to Itachi and kept taking his movies, though they made sure to do it when the older raven was staying over at his boyfriends house. Yes, they learned a lot from those DVD's, things that they now know that they shouldn't have at their age and Sasuke was really good at pounding into his little hole. He glanced at the raven letting his eyes rack over Sasuke's lean body. _Great now I'm horny again._ Sasuke sat back down on the couch and pressed play.

Naruto crawled over to the raven and leaned against him, Sasuke didn't mind and even let the blonde snuggle closer. Naruto put his hand on the raven's thigh lightly massaging it going higher and higher little by little 'till he reached his destination. Sasuke shifted a bit and glanced down at the blonde only to meet with cloudy blue eyes. Naruto kept rubbing his raven's crotch in slow sensual strokes and licked his lips. Sasuke watched as that playful tongue darted out from behind full plump lips and moaned inwardly his cock straining against the confines of his pants.

"Sasuke." The blonde said breathily and leaned up licking the raven's lips. Sasuke quickly captured the questing tongue sucking on it earning him a soft mewl. The raven then pushed the blonde's tongue back into the blonde's own mouth with his following close behind. Naruto moaned as Sasuke licked the roof of his mouth and gasped when the raven slipped a hand up his shirt brushing fingers over sensitive nipples. They broke the kiss for air and Sasuke slid the blonde's shirt up and over his head letting it fall to the ground. "Mmnn…Sasuke…take yours…off t-too." Naruto moaned as the raven sucked on his right nipple while playing with is left.

Sasuke sat up pulling his shirt over he's head and throwing it to the floor then swooped back in latching onto the blonde's left nipple this time. The raven loved the sounds coming from his blonde so he bit down on the nipple causing Naruto to cry out then licked it in apology. The blonde pushed him back away from his chest and continued to push 'till Sasuke was on his back. Naruto kissed down the raven's neck as he unbuttoned Sasuke's pants, pulling the large shaft free from it's confinement. The pale raven groaned as the smaller boy pumped his throbbing cock and bit his lip as he felt that forbidden tongue licked the slit.

"Mmm…Sasuke you taste so good." Naruto purred as he lapped at the pre-cum like a kitten would with milk.

"Shit, if…you like it …so m-much suck me and I'll give you more." Sasuke panted out.

Naruto looked up at the raven with an innocent look. "Will you Sasu?" He ran his tongue over the slit again and continued. "If I suck your cock you'll fill my mouth up with your cum?"

Sasuke about blew his load right then and there. "Fuck Naruto, you have such a dirty mouth…yes, yes I-I'll fill your mouth full….j-just suck me already!" Damn dobe, he was just teasing him and watching him squirm.

Naruto took all of the raven into his mouth and started a slow torturous pace. Sasuke wove his fingers through silky blonde hair and moved the blonde at faster pace while bucking into the hot mouth that he loved so much, thank God that his blonde didn't have a gag reflex. Naruto allowed the raven to fuck his mouth at a quick pace enjoying how Sasuke's thick cock hit the back of his throat and started to moan around the flesh in his mouth.

"Fuck…uh ha…I'm close." As he said this the raven picked up his pace hammering into the blonde's face. Naruto winced at the tightened grip in his hair but let Sasuke continue. "Nnn…Naruto." The raven groaned as he came into the blonde's mouth. Naruto hummed happily as he continued to suck, drinking up all that Sasuke gave him. The raven panted as he came down from his orgasmic high. Naruto let the cock slip from his mouth and licked it clean.

"That was yummy Sasu." He said as he pulled the raven's jeans and boxers completely off tossing them to the floor followed by his own pants and boxers. Naruto then straddled Sasuke and began a slow rock causing the raven to become hard in seconds.

Sasuke sat up pushing his blonde down lifting tan legs he pushed them against Naruto's chest. Naruto grabbed a hold of his legs and moaned as the raven spread his cheeks. The blonde jumped when he felt Sasuke's warm tongue press against his hole and then moaned loudly as the raven licked an sucked his entrance. Sasuke slipped his tongue into the blonde dragging out another loud moan. "Mmmm…y-yeah…oh ah…that feels…g-goood Sasu-ke…unnn…" Naruto mewled and panted pushing his hips back onto the raven's tongue. Sasuke pulled his tongue out and slipped a finger in, he groaned at the tight heat that enveloped his finger sucking it in.

"Mooore Sasuke…ah ha…oooh…p-please…" Naruto begged and pleaded with his big blue eyes. Sasuke leaned up and caught the blonde in a deep kiss while he shoved another finger in scissoring them to stretch Naruto's tight hole. They had done this plenty of times but his blonde was still so tight, at Naruto's moans of 'more' Sasuke pushed the third finger in and kissed and sucked at the tan neck leaving love bits scattered from jaw line to collar bone, even the blonde's chest sported a few here and there.

The raven pulled his fingers out, much to Naruto's dismay, and lined his dripping cock up with the blonde's stretched and slightly red entrance. Naruto wrapped his arms around the raven's neck pulling him into another kiss then locking his legs around Sasuke's waist rubbing his hole against the thick cock. Sasuke pulled back licked his lips and pressed the head of his dick into the blonde causing the smaller boy to mewl.

Sasuke smirked he pulled out and pushed just the head back in and kept doing this for a few seconds. He was waiting. Waiting for his cute little blonde to say something. Naruto glared. "Teme!!! Hurry up and fuck me!!"

The raven chuckled. "How do you want me to fuck you, dobe?" Naruto blinked then let a grin stretch over his face.

Bringing his lips to Sasuke's in a light touch he said. "I want you to push your big cock into me and fuck me hard, fast, and deep. I want you to pound into my hole 'till I'm raw and screaming your name with so much pleasure that even the gods will be envious." Naruto purred.

Sasuke groaned. Oh God, that was a fucking good plan. He reached down and grabbed his pants swiftly pulling out a bottle of lube that he had taken from Itachi's room, even though his brother is in college he still comes home often so all his things are still there. Quickly he coated his cock while saying. "You know something Naruto, I love you dirty mouth. It turns me on so fucking much." The blonde purred happily and wiggled his ass a bit for Sasuke.

The raven swooped down kissing the blonde while he plunged into the tight heat and groaned as Naruto moaned pushing up against the wonderful cock that filled him. Sasuke set a grueling pace and Naruto loved every minute of it. "Oh fuck!! Sasu-ke…ha ahh…unnn oh…yeah mmmn…so good ah!!!"

"Shit Naruto, mnah…I l-love how…tight you are…your ass is…s-so greedy y-you're…sucking m-me in…not…letting go…fuuuck…" Naruto tightened even more at this and mewled over and over as Sasuke pounded him into the couch. The raven turned the blonde on his side throwing one tan leg over his pale shoulders and straddling the other tan thigh. He plunged in and out of Naruto's entrance hitting his blonde's prostate as he did so.

"Ah! Sasuke!! Harder!!" Sasuke complied without being told twice. He reached down and grabbed Naruto's leaking cock pumping him in time with his sharp thrusts. It wouldn't be long now both were close to completion. "Ah! Ah, oh God!!…Oh unh….Sas…ah…SASUKE!!!!" Naruto screamed out in pure pleasurable bliss as he came his walls clamping down on Sasuke's cock.

"Naru-to…nnn…fuck…ha…" Sasuke moaned as he came deep inside of his little blonde. Both were exhausted so they laid there Sasuke still inside of Naruto with his head resting on the tan chest listing to the blonde's heart. The raven sighed closing his eyes. It was now or never he guessed. "Naruto?" He asked softly.

"Hmm?" Naruto was still a little dazed from his orgasm.

Sasuke didn't look up to afraid of the blonde's reaction. "I-I love you." Was said no louder than a whisper and he felt the sharp intake of air, they had never said 'I love you' to one another, sure they said 'I like you' but never the other. Sasuke slowly lifted his head to look at the blonde who was staring at him in shock. Maybe it was wrong to say it, it could cause them their friendship. He looked away only to have his face turned back towards the blonde with tanned hands on each cheek.

Naruto smiled at the raven and leaned up pecking him on the lips. "I love you too, forever and ever." Sasuke was shocked Naruto loved him too! The raven let a gentle smile tug at his lips then caught his blonde in a deep kiss.

Both pulled away when they heard something hit the ground. Looking up they saw Itachi and his boyfriend Diedara with shocked expressions. They had dropped their bags at the sight before them. Sasuke and Naruto looked horrified and embarrassed not knowing what to do. Itachi regained his composure looking to the floor at the scattered clothes then something caught his eye so he glanced over to see what it was then glared.

The elder raven then turned his glare on his little brother, Sasuke shivered. Pointing at the innocent bottle lying on the floor Itachi growled out. "Sasuke, what the hell did I tell you about going in my fucking room?!"

The End.

* * *

Well there you go. I may do another one but I'm not sure yet. Maybe if I can come up with something. This took me forever to write! I hope you like it.

R&R Thanks!


End file.
